God and Goddess of War
by RaeRae064
Summary: "Wow, In all my years I never imagined that when I'd reconnect with my mate he'd be so, sedated", I smirked. His eyes flashed & I knew I had him. "My sweet & dangerous mate, it seems as if you have grown weaker", I taunted." "You are about to enter a very dangerous game with me princess, do not test me" He spoke through a clenched jaw. "Is that a threat baby or a promise?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So glad you decided to stop by. Don't worry Bree's pov is not my entire story, it'll probably only happen this one time in the beginning. This story is Jasper/Bella. Please leave reviews with your compliments, concerns and questions and I will get back to you. I don't really have a set posting schedule for when each chapter will be up. I just keep writing and when I feel the chapter is done I'll post it, so just follow the story if you want to be notified with the updates. Anyway, thanks again for choosing this fanfic and have a great day. **

**Peace, Love, Respect. **

_"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion" `~ Alexander the Great_

**Bree POV**

Ughh, why did it always have to be me. Bella could have picked anyone to do this damn perimeter check. Why would any other vampire want to live in this shitty town of Forks anyway. The humans were all old and it was just a wasteland. I was just about to turn around and give up on this waste of time surveillance when I picked up on a scent of not one but...9 vampires and...was that a fucking human.

_Bloody hell. _

I didn't know what to do, follow the scent or go back and tell Bells we needed to move camp. There was no way our training could happen here with what seemed like a coven of vampires. I decided it'd be best to see what I was dealing with before reporting back at camp. I ran and followed the scent all the way to some empty clearing. I thought it'd be best if they didn't know I was here so I masked my scent and hid in the bushes.

Well this was a strange sight. Three of the nine vampires seemed to be in a face off with the other seven. It didn't seem too serious nobody was crouched and ready to fight so it most be a somewhat civil conversation. And are my eyes shittin me or is that a human girl holding the hand of a vampire. I almost fell right on my ass and blew my cover when my eyes reached his, he had fucking gold eyes. What the hell was this thing? Now that I really had a chance to look at the vampires next to him, they all had golden eyes, what the hell. On the opposite side the other three vampires had normal crimson eyes, all three of them looked...annoyed and frustrated.

"Carlisle I don't understand why you are not listening to me. The Vampire Wars of the south are beginning to expand into the North. I have word from Peter and Char that Maria has already relocated her training camp here." The beautiful and crimson eyed vampire said, he looked to be at his wits end.

"But we've taken residence here for the last 6 years if there really are other vampires here then wouldn't they have a caused a disturbance already?, the vampire who I presumably named Carlisle said. I wanted to laugh out loud, we keep our bitches on a tight leash unlike some other vamp armies, our newborns aren't running around causing havoc. Hell I'm a newborn so I would know, although I did show impeccable control, or at least that's what Bella has always told me, regardless I still went off like a loose cannon sometimes but we were trained in the early age of our newborn years to never be seen or heard. And did he just say he's been here for 6 YEARS?! The fuck? How am I just finding out about this now. We patrolled everywhere making sure no other vampire within a couple thousand mile radius and we missed these fuckers.

"Well trained, they know not to be seen or heard" The other crimson eyed male replied.

_Damn, was he reading my mind. _

When "Carlisle" didn't reply, the crimson eyed beauty began speaking. "This isn't some game Carlisle. I'm actually surprised they haven't already found you. Maria would be the first one to add those with gifts to her collection"

Huh? He knew Maria. I wonder if he knew that she...well, isn't who she used to be.

"We are more than capable of handling ourselves Jasper we may not be skilled fighters such as yourselves but when it comes to protecting each other in the family we would climb mountains"

I froze, it took everything in me not to scream. Did he just say Jasper... there is only one Jasper I knew of and he's...

Oh my GOD.

I can't even think straight. I took a minute to look at the three vampires standing across from "Carlisle" and I mean really looked at them. How did I not notice the hundreds of vampire bites that dressed each of them. I screamed I couldn't help myself. I was so elated, I was seeing the real God of War in the flesh. I had to freaking close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths. It took a minute but I came to and opened my eyes to find all nine vampires crouched and growling at me. With the three crimson eyed in front, fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again. How'd you like the intro did it excite you or bore you? Anyway on to the next one. Btw this chapter also has Bree POV, don't hate me but I just think it sets a better tone as we start the story. **

**Peace. Love. Respect.**

_"To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace" ~ George Washington_

**Bree POV**

"Is this how you guys usually greet other vampires, damn. You'd think I could of at least shown that I was a treat to you first." I said standing up from where I was knelled behind the bush and brushing off the grass and dirt from my jeans. I wasn't actually scared of these vampires just nervous to be in the presence of the God of War.

Everyone seemed pretty shocked by what I said and to how nonchalant I was reacting to their snarls.

" You're a newborn, are you not?" The God of War said to me. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. No wonder they were looking at me like that, they had expected me to attack them.

"Yes Sir, but I have excellent self-control" I replied rocking back and forth on the balls of my God of War stared at me before looking to the male beside him, "Peter?" he asked.

"She seems harmless enough to me Major" He stated, easing out of his crouch. Everyone behind him soon followed.

All this tension was making me uncomfortable. I smiled at them and said, "Hey ya'll the name's Bree."

Nobody said anything. Damn, what the fuck do I need to do to get these vamps to speak?

I decided to fuck with them a bit. I ran over to the human faster than these vamps could blink and gave her a hug. The vampire holding her hand growled at me in warning. I snarled back at him. "Look dude, I already said I had self-control and besides I don't even want your human, cause if I did she would've already been mine, now please stop growling at me because its pissing me off." He looked startled but finally chilled the fuck out with that growling shit. This human in my arms however was so warm, she was actually quite beautiful for a human. My eyes flashed and I stepped away from her. Looks likes this girl is more than just a pretty face.

"You possess a power." I said to her. That caught the attention of every vampire, they all looked at me in a way that said 'how the hell did _you _know that?'. She looked shocked. It was a decent power too, but nothing that could really help me during battles so I let her keep it.

I turned around and set my sights on the God of War, I was truly fangirling. I wanted to shake his hand, tell him how much I admired him, something,anything; but instead all that came out was a loud scream of happiness and excitement and I ran over and jumped on him.

Stupid newborn tendencies, my emotions take action before I can think anything through.

Peter and the girl beside him growled at me but the God of War held up his hand signaling them to back off.

"Do you know who you are? You're like the original, OG of everything I admire. Your war tactics, your commitment, the way you could take out entire armies by yourself, in-fucking-credible. I never thought I'd actually meet you, all you ever hear are the stories of the great God of War. I mean I hear stories about the Goddess of War also but they're not as exciting because I was pretty much there through it all. Have you ever met her? She's a firecracker, A real bitch that I'm proud to call my sister, best friend and mentor. Oh and she's probably upset I'm not back yet." I said getting up off of him, it was then I realized I let out a lot of verbal vomit. I knew that if I were human, I'd be blushing.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"S'okay", He said, "And I'm not the God of War right now, I'm just Jasper."

_Wait what?_

"I don't understand, you are the God of War" I said confused.

"That was just for the wars, I'm not fighting anyone right now, I'm just regular old me. The God of War is still inside me and makes appearances when needed." He explained to me. Oh I get it now, Bella goes through the same thing, sometimes her inner demon takes over and swear if I weren't her second in command I'd fall to my knees so fast whenever that thing emerged.

"You have split personalities, that's cool." I said nodding my head. "Anyway it was nice meeting you, I must be going now. Bel- ,The Goddess is probably worried." Shit! That was close, I almost slipped up and said her name in front of unknown vampires. For all I know the rest could be spies sent by Aro.

"Who's the Goddess?" Jasper asked me, he looked confused.

"Your mate...well The God of War's mate anyway." I explained to him, surprised he didn't know this.

He froze. "What?" he asked.

"I have the power to see bonds", I replied with a smirk, yeah that and some other things I need not say just in case I can't trust these vampires. But it really didn't take much brain power to figure out the God and Goddess of war were mates like...duhhh! "GOD" &amp; "GODDESS" of "WAR". Even their damn titles were in tune with each other.

"But I really must go now. It was nice meeting you...Jasper, other vamps and human." And with that lovely goodbye, I turned around and took off running back to camp. I masked my scent as well, just in case someone had decided to follow me.

•~~~~~~•

**Bell POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop going straight for the neck as your first move, David?!". I had, had it. I mean what the fuck did I have to do? shove it down his throat. "I'm not going to tell you again, you are better than this. Fuck it up again and I'll have your dick chopped off. We all know its a pain in the ass to put back on." I smirked at the look on his face and walked away leaving him to train with Ben.

I saw Maria drinking from a blood bag and asked her if she had seen Bree. She shook her head no and continued walking toward toward her tent. I was beyond worried now, I had sent her to check the perimeter hours ago. What the fuck was taking her so long? I hope she's okay. Maybe she's hurt. That's it I'm looking for her. I ran into the tree line only to collide with her and knock both of us on our asses.

"You stupid bitch, I was worried, what the fuck took so long?" I said standing and walking over help her up. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,yeah, yeah, I have news." She smiled sly.

I shook my head at her antics and crossed my arms in a way that said 'continue'.

"Okay well, I just saw a coven of about nine vampires…" She hesitated, "actually now I'm not so sure all of them were in the same coven. I couldn't imagine the God of War in a coven with those people."

The monster within me jumped with glee, while I on the other hand froze in shock. She noticed the change in my expression and stopped talking.

"You saw the God of War?" I asked slowly.

"Not exactly, I saw him but he wasn't him, he was just Jasper. He said he wasn't in God of War mode. But anyway as I was saying; The God of- Jasper was warning them of us being here, mentioning something about they're surprised that Maria hasn't made her presence known earlier to take away the gifted vampires, if only he knew." She finished.

"Wait so the God of War, aka this Jasper was telling them of our newborn camp here. How long had the coven been here?" I asked.

She hesitated and I already knew I wasn't going to like her answer.

"Six years." She whispered so quietly I barely heard her.

"SIX FUCKING YEARS YEARS?! AND I'M JUST FINDING OUT NOW BECAUSE…?" I yelled, because what the fuck? I made sure that nobody was here within a thousand mile radius and I let a coven of vampires go undetected.

Bree whimpered. "I don't know. Maria, Angela and I searched everywhere for even a scent of other vampires and came upon nothing. Maybe someone was blocking out their scent."

I thought for a moment, that made sense but I'm still pissed about it. Now we have to take care of this ourselves.

"Bree, I want you to find them and convince them that leaving is the best thing, for their saftey. Also let them know that regardless if they choose to stay or go that I would still be here". I wasnt leaving . My newborns needed to be ready to fight the Volturi, there was no time to resettle somewhere else, however I wanted to make sure they knew the danger they could be in by staying here; rogue vampires looking for me, one of my newborns getting loose, other newborn armies coming here to fight me.

As an after thought I added, "And take Ang and Ben with you for reinforcements. "

She nodded and sped away.

Just what I needed, the God of War to be back and this close to me, he was too much of a distraction for me even when he was here. My inner beast growled at me.

_**Hey, that's my mate too. I deserve to see him even if you don't want to. It's been too long. **_

I rolled my eyes. _You will see him after our business is done with the Volturi, and besides you heard Lieutenant, he had said he wasn't the God of War anymore, just Jasper. _

_**Sorta like you've come back to yourself and become just Bella again...**_

_She had a point..._

_**You know Isabella, the only reason you don't feel a need to reconnect with him is because you haven't met Jasper before, all you and I know is the God of War, and you have to admit you miss him a little too. **_

Sure I missed him, but I barely remembered him. When he was here all I ever was, was the Goddess. I was out of it so bad that I wasn't in touch with myself enough to register or remember anything, and if it weren't for Bree, I'd still be that way.

•~~~~~~~~~~•

**Jasper POV **

My mate?

**Our Goddess. **

The monster within me smirked. He really missed her and I missed her too...well what I can remember of her. That time was buried deep within my inner demon.

The Cullens and my coven were back at the cullens home. Too big and flashy for my taste but these were vampires that lived on maintaining humanity so thats to be expected.

I've been trying to convince the Cullens to leave for the last three days every since Pete's 'knowy thingy' in his mind went off and told us to come here because the vampire wars were moving north, so when I saw that the Cullens actually lived here I figured we were supposed to warn them of the danger they'd be in and then leave. However, Carlisle is a stubborn thing, he thinks his family could actually handle a whole army of newborn vampires.

"Carlisle that was a newborn, you honestly think you can handle maybe 300 or more newborns around". I asked him once the newborn left; I think she said her name was Bree.

"She didn't attack us Jasper, like Peter said, she was harmless." He replied, shaking his head.

"CARLISLE! She's in the fuckin' wars! Are you blind, deaf or both? You dumbass. Did you not hear what she said? "I have to get back to the Goddess", the warlord, the militant antagonist of all wars! She may have not been hostile just then but you don't know how she could ever be in a battle. She would've had two different mindframes we aren't the enemy therefore her mind didn't tell her to attack, but by staying here you could become a liability. Bree could tell the Goddess and the Goddess may decide to take out the problem, so don't become the problem and just leave!" I yelled furiously. I was finished talking, if he didn't want to listen, so be it. With a nod to Peter telling him to stay and keep watch, I was out of this bitch! I needed air, before I truly choked the fuck outta this ignorant ass man!

•~~~~~~~~~~~~•

**Sorry about the wait, I know I said that it was going to be posted before yesterday but I wanted to add more. **

**Are you liking it so far? How's my writing skills? This is my first story so give me some feedback on that. **

**I think I want Bella and Jasper to meet in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. **

**I hope you enjoyed the highly anticipated Chapter 1! (hopefully anticipated) . It took some time for me to figure out how I wanted Jasper and Bella to sound and their inner demons to behave. I hope you're satisfied with it, your feedback or constructivecriticism really helps me out. **

**You're in for a wild ride ladies and gents... Stay Tooned. **

**Update should be? next week probably.**

**Smile. Laugh. Grow. **

i


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, beautiful people! **

**I know I said next week and now it's been a month but time got the best of me and I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I kept deleting and writing...then deleting again. But, I'm good now. I hope you like the finished product. Lots of perspectives in this chapter. **

**Follow me on twitter to find out about when I'm updating and all that good stuff! xxraerae064xx**

**Thank you for all the support! Love you all. Hope you like it...**

"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop."

-H.L. Mencken

**Bree POV**

_(Somewhere in the forest) _

"Ang, try as you might, you won't beat me." She was determined to beat me in a race, seeing as she had the power of speed, accuracy and precision and still no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't beat me. I took a little bit of her speed power a while back and then add in me being a newborn...she didn't stand a chance.

"Ben!" She yelled and smirked at me.

"That's unfair! Just because your boyfriend can control the elements doesn't mean you should use that to win a race, how pathetic are you?" I asked tilting my head at her.

"Ugh...fuck off! You're just jealous you can't take his power." She replied. I just rolled my eyes.

Whatever, she wishes I cared that much. The only reason I can't take his power is because Bella said that Ben was the only person she thought would be able to handle it so she put a permanent, skin tight, physical shield around him so that no one, not even I, could take it from him. It sucked ass but I understood.

I don't know how the fuck me and Ang even get along. She's my sister till the day I die, I'll always protect her, but I swear I want to kill her sometimes.

"Angela calm the fuck down baby. Just try and find where the Cullens are." Ben said, coming up behind her. Always the voice of reason this one.

Ang closed her eyes and took a couple of unneeded deep breaths before going to her "happy place" as I like to call it. The place she goes when she blacks out to use her power of accuracy. She can find, anyone, anywhere in the world. All you gotta do is giver her a name. It's pretty amazing.

"12 miles out, north east." Ang says in a monotone and that was all we needed. We took off running.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~•

**Jasper Pov **

I don't even know where I am at this point. I just knew that I wasn't far enough.

Carlisle was really pissing me off. I mean who the hell did he think he was? Trying to tell the God of War something about WAR. As if he had ever fought a day in his damn life!

I look ahead and see a cliff. I don't really feel like turning around quite yet so I decide to take a seat on the edge. It was a beautiful view, the clouds overlapping the tall mountains, the sky a light grey. Just breathtaking. I was calm, so calm I felt almost light headed. I was even about to smile but then I smelt a smell that I somehow _recognized? _

I didn't know who or what it is but it was so familiar and powerful that my nostrils just flared. It was so intense.

"Enjoying the view"

Someone said behind me, for I still hadn't turned around. It was so sweet, so delightful I felt so much pleasure and some sort of relief from just that one voice, I find myself smiling.

"I come here too sometimes, it calms me down"

The person spoke again and I couldn't take it, I had to see who was making such a beautiful sound...

My body froze.

The monster within me rattled. It hadn't done that for at least 75 years.

When my eyes met this beautiful creatures I wanted to cry and I didn't know why, I had never seen her before but something about her was just so..._familiar_.

Her eyes changed. From bright red to a bright lavender color, the color swirled in her irises. She was smirking at me now.

"As much as I want to get to know you Jasper, there is someone else I have to see first"

And I just lost it...

The person who I had been keeping locked away for the last 75 years wants to make an appearance and he sure as hell isn't taking no for an answer.

Within 5 seconds I'm done for…

I've lost control.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

**Goddess of War Pov **

I saw when he lost it, his body almost shook.

I wasn't going to make this easy for my mate. I mean shit, I don't even know where the fuck he's been.

"You're still so beautiful" He said, he eyes looked dazzled. He was still a few feet away from me.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at him. "And your surprised because...?" I'm a fucking vampire, what the fuck did he expect?!

That snapped him out of the love fest happening in his head.

"What the fuck? You- " He started to say but I cut him off.

"No, what the fuck you! Did you just fucking forget that I was at the camp? You didn't have to come back if you didn't want to but you could have at least informed me, so that I wasn't waiting for YOU!" I screamed at him. I was so fucking mad and hurt.

He had some explaining to do.

"You left me there with nothing, with no way to contact you. The only reason I knew you were even still alive is because of our damn mating bond!" I finished my rant by punching the nearest tree and watching it fall down. My back to him.

"Isabella, you have to listen to me. I love you, I didn't want to leave but I had to." He said coming up behind me.

"You had to?" I asked; but I still didn't turn around, I didn't want to look at him.

"Yes, to protect you" He said grabbing my hand.

Oh hell no! His ass was not about to touch me. I put my physical shield around me and moved forward.

"You don't get to touch me just yet!" I yelled turning around.

"You left to protect me Major? Protect me from who? You and I both know that I am more than capable of protecting my damn self!" Seriously, that's his excuse. To protect me, he left me.

"I know, but it was something I had to do. I was protecting you from the Volturi by leaving. I'm the God of War, the wars go where I go. I thought that if I left then the Volturi would have no reason to think our army was trying to over throw them . We were conquering so much land together. I could see why they felt so threatened so I figured if the leader left then they'd lay off and it worked . _You_ were safe and that's all I really give a fuck about. I didn't think it would take so long for me to come back to you. The plan was maybe 3 years tops. But then once I came back, I couldn't even find you. I did look for you, but the more I looked and came up short , the more I realized that maybe you just didn't want to be found." He finished by looking down.

He was so wrong...

"You stupid little vampire." I said shaking my head at him. "Why would I ever want to avoid you. I was looking for you too and I guess I thought the same thing. Unfortunately, your theory about the Volturi only worked for a little while. While you were gone, I became leader, I was and still am a kick ass leader. I took over more land in the south and Aro declared war on us. So that's why I'm here. I'm training my newborns. The Volturi is coming."

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

**Bree Pov **

"How do we go about this?" Ang whispered to me.

We were just one mile away from the Cullen's location and were hiding in bushes. We didn't want them to know we were here so I masked our scents.

"I don't know, do we just knock on the door and say you need to leave?" I wondered aloud.

"It's not like their going to attack us, they have no reason too. We just have to be friendly. Go about this like a simple conversation and not like were about to go into war. We don't need to fight them." Ben reminded us. Damn, he was good. Always making perfect sense.

"Good point. Okay let's just go. If worse comes to worst then we'll just have to threaten them. I don't think Bella wants us to kill them."

I unmasked our scents and stood up, they followed.

"Open your minds guys, I'll talk to you through thought when were at the house" They nodded.

I took the lead in walking us, since I'd already met them.

Since when do vampires need houses? Is the first thing I think of when I see where the Cullens must..live? It was nice I guess but for rich humans not fucking vamps.

Ang, Ben and I share a look of confusion and "what-the-fuckness?"

When we got to their door I stopped.

Do we ring the doorbell?

I looked to Ben and he nodded.

DING DING DONG DONG DINGGGGG

_Well damn, that's loud enough for even a deaf human to hear the fucking vibrations. _I thought to Ang and Ben. Ang put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing aloud and Ben just shook his head at me.

Carlisle answered the door, I saw Peter, I think his name was, close behind him.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again. If your looking for Jasper he isn't here at the moment."

He wasn't? hmmm.

"Hi, and no I'm not looking for him. I was hoping to talk to you and your clan. This is Angela and Benjamin. They're just here as reinforcements, no worries."

_Reinforcements_..._smooth Bree smooth.. _

Angela nodded and Ben waved.

"Oh okay, well come in." He said pushing the door further open. "Take a seat in the living room, we'll talk there"

As we walked I looked around. This house had everything vampires didn't need; furniture, TV's, and is that a fucking kitchen. These were some strange vampires.

I saw that everyone was gathered in the living room, including the human. I waved at her and she flinched.

Everyone took a seat while Ang, Ben, Peter and the lady vamp beside him stayed standing.

"You all need to leave." I said getting straight to the point. Small talk was unnecessary.

Carlisle leaned forward.

"Why do we need to leave?" He asked.

"Because you are in danger here." I replied.

"In danger of who?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Us"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello gorgeous people! I love you all. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love the reviews that you leave me. So wonderful! This story is something that I really love writing. When I'm writing this, I get in the zone. I hate getting cut off from the process, which is why it takes so long for these updates. My life is busy, I'm sorry. BUT...the chapter is finally here. **

**Also, I know that my chapters are short. But, I don't want to just keep going and giving up all the goods! I feel that my endings are okay, maybe a few cliff hangers here and there to keep you guessing. :) **

**Peace. Love. Respect. **

_Don't leave me alone. I can't live without you._

_-Unknown_

**Bree Pov**

"What she means is!" Ben said, stepping in front of me, "Is that you are in danger of our...situation."

_Seriously Bree, did you have to be so dramatic .You probably scared the shit out of them! _Ben thought to me .

I just shrugged.

"No offence to you guys, but we are more than capable of handling ourselves. What threat could you vampires possibly hold to us?" One of the prettiest vampires I'd ever seen asked. She was sitting beside a mountain of a man,

"The Volturi. We are in a war with them." I answered. That shut her up real quick, She looked shocked.

"The Volturi? Why would they be in a war with you?" Carlisle asked.

At this point these vampires were grasping at straws. They knew something was up with us. I wanted to explain everything but instead I decided to just let them continue to ask questions so that Ang, Ben and I could pick and choose the information we withheld, After all, these "Cullens" could be working for the Volturi and we couldn't risk that.

"We are apart of the Vampire Wars, they feel threatened by us so they want to take us out." I said looking toward Peter and whom I assumed was his mate beside him, they flinched when I said "vampire wars".

"You two have history with the wars or something?" Ben said picking up on their actions.

Peter stood up even straighter if that was possible, " I am Captain, Peter Whitlock and this is my wife Lieutenant, Charlotte Whitlock."

"You guys are the Captain and Lieutenant for the fucking God of War! Oh my God!" I screamed. Dammit, can I please keep my emotions in check, this is the second time today,

"It's an honor to meet you." Ang said, keeping her composure but on the inside I could tell she was freaking out.

"You know of us?" Charlotte asked shocked,

"Ummm...how the fuck could we not?! You guys are war legends. We build our craft after you. I wish I had figured it out earlier today in the field. Although, I probably would of jumped you guys as well." I said smiling wide as hell. I knew I was embarrassing myself but I couldn't help it.

"As you can tell my girl here is a war fanatic, Excuse her," Ben said coming up behind me to press on my shoulders to stop my shaking.

"I'm lieutenant of my army as well, well co-lieutenant with my mate and Bree is captain, We work for the Goddess of War."

"This is all very interesting and dandy but can we go back to the fact that they just said they're in a war with the fucking Volturi!" The pretty vamp screamed, standing up.

Damn bitch.

"Rosalie, calm down," Carlisle said sternly, as if he was her Father, What the hell?

"No she's right, we should get back on track. You know where we stand now, so were telling you this for your own well being. Having you here is an extreme and unnecessary liability for us. I don't know any of you, therefore I don't trust any of you. I'm asking you to leave because quite honestly you are too close for comfort, If one of our newborns hurts anyone from your coven, its another crime the Volturi can put over our heads to justifiably convict us of and say that we're uncontrollably turning humans which is not the case. The Volturi coming after us now, is because their afraid of what we can do and they should be so don't make it harder on your selves. Just leave, But know that no matter what, that we aren't going anywhere." I finished and turned to leave, I said what I came here to say, I may have even said too much but at the end of the day, they've been warned.

**Goddess of War POV**

"What's wrong Major? Cat got your tongue…" I taunted. He'd been silent for at least 2 minutes now. Too long in vampire time.

"T-The Volturi are after y-you?" He stuttered, "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to pro-."

"STOP IT!" I yelled cutting him off, is he seriously trying to pull this shit again … "You don't have to protect me. I can protect myself Major. Leaving doesn't do anything but make me feel...empty. You left me. Just by you standing there makes me full whole again." Just when I finished my rant, his arms were around me. Before I could register what was happening, I did something I hadn't done in years...I cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was hurting too, so bad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating, pulling me closer to him. I felt wetness falling onto my hair, he was crying too.

We're the God and Goddess of war, we don't cry. In fact, this had to be the first time I'd ever even seen him cry. The pain he must of been feeling, maximized by my own that he feels right now, during my rant I unblocked my emotions so he could feel what I had felt, and how abandoned I feel. Him holding me right now is the closest I've ever been to at peace.

Never again…

"Never again." He promised. I hadn't even realized I said it out loud.

"You didn't. You opened your mind to me." He said, I could tell he was feeling better.

I backed out of our embrace. "I have to go now, I can't leave my newborns alone for too long."

"You can't leave me, I just got you back!" Major said, almost shouting. My God, this man got soft.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see me around baby. You know where I am now. The connection is back." I said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek and then I sprinted away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reuion! Long Time no see, Chapter 5 will be posted either tomorrow (3/21) or Sunday (3/22)! (I promise) I'm almost dont editing it. Chapter 6 in 2 weeks? Maybe sooner I want to give myself time to go over it. **

**ENJOY:)**

**One Week Later**

**Bree Pov**

The Cullens were staying.

Even with the threat of the Volturi, they remained in denial. They thought their mundane gifts would actually offer something on the battlefield. I'm not going to argue though, if they want to put themselves at risk because of their ignorance so be it.

I thought it was stupid.

These vampires were in a cult of their own, acting like some type of family. What the absolute fuck? I doubted we even had the time to properly train them.

Apparently the God of War, preferably wants to be known as just Jasper, has been involved with the Cullen clan for some time now. Who would of thought? The God of War had become a family man.

Peter told me that he stayed with them for awhile before finding him and his mate Charlotte again, his actual Whitlock coven.

The Cullens and Jasper had formed some sort of bond during the time they were together. Jasper learned the way of animal drinking (completely disgusting by the way, but it explained the golden eyes) that helped him cope with his power when he ate from humans. Once he left Bella, she could no longer block out the emotions of his victims for him, he'd have to feel all his pain and fear. It drove him mad because he was used to depending on it.

Since leaving the Cullens he went back to drinking humans once he figured out how to gain more control over his abilities.

Jasper felt he owed them something so he let them associate him with being their son and in return Jasper had gained more knowledge and control about his gift.

It was strange, I was to Bella what the Cullens were to Jasper. Someone who drew them from that dark abyss that they were in after being without the other.

"Carlisle, you need to rethink this, I agreed to help but this is ridiculous! They want to block out my power, I've never fought without it!" Edward screamed at his "Father".

Right now we were beginning our first day of training. It was my idea to take away the powers of Alice and Edward. Alice must have seen this already for she was annoyed but silent on the issue, but my God Edward was being such a little bitch about it, was he really this dependent on his gifts?

"Yes _really_," Bella sneared at him looking agitated. "My captain suggested it to me and I felt that she was right. We don't know who the Volturi have on their team, you need to be prepared for anything. If someone on their side can block your gift and was properly trained on how to fight then, you'd be _dead_." She snapped her fingers to show how fast he's be taken out. "You need to learn to fight without being so dependent on your ability to read minds." Bella said firmly. I could tell she was itching to knock the shit out of this kid, I know I was.

"Mistress is right Edward." Carlisle said stepping over to give Edward's shoulder a tight squeeze of encouragement.

Jeez, was he that nervous? I wasn't going to kill him. He'd be training with me since we both were able to read minds, Bella felt I'd be able to understand him a bit better. Which was wrong, I didn't even know how to read minds until years after I learned to fight, and I still don't like using it when I'm fighting, it's annoying to have that constant buzzing of others thoughts in your mind.

Edward gave Carlisle a tight smile and slowly turned to face me in the center of the clearing.

"Why'd you block me out already, we haven't started yet." He questioned taking tentative steps toward me.

"I didn't want to shock you with the sudden silence." Bella said before moving on to the other Cullens leaving Edward and I alone.

Great…

**Goddess of War Pov**

I was apprehensive about the Cullen coven but Major convinced me that they really wanted to be apart of it for him, and since they refused to leave, I let decided what the hell! The more the merrier. It's not my decision if they wanted to sign their death certificate when they had the opportune chance to leave.

The newborns were being watched by Maria and I took the Cullens, Peter, Charlotte, Bree, Ang and Ben out in the clearing to start training.

Peter would be training Emmet, Charlotte would be training Rosalie, Ben with Carlisle, Ang with Esme, Alice with Major, and Edward with Bree. I decided to take a seat out to observe everyone and mediate if necessary.

The trainers were on one side behind me, with the exception of Major who stood by my side, and the trainees were in front of me.

"Please be aware that just because you are in Major's good gracious, does not mean that you are in mine. I will not take an easy on you. You will learn how to fight for the kill at all times, The Volturi are trying to kill you, that is their end goal. You will have to choose, to kill or be killed... If you are second guessing your decision to fight with us...oh well."

I smiled sweetly at the scared faces in front of me and turned to face my mate.

"By the time we're through with you, you still won't be at our level but you'll be either more advanced than the Volturi or at least equal level with them which is all that matters. We'll show you how we fight, which is a high level and then we'll move in we'll move into the basics with y'all. Take notes." Major stated addressing the cullens. Then he turned towards me, "Ready to give 'em a show, Darlin'?" Major asked me.

There was a little twinkle in his eye. I knew he'd be excited to spar with me. It'd bring back a sense of nostalgia, when we'd trained with each other at the start of the wars, training always led to sex.

"Always Major" I purred and walked a few yards away from him.

I could see his eyes darken immediately with lust.

I heard Peter and Char snicker, they were used to our antics, having dealt with us like this in the Wars before.

"Go!" Bree yelled excited, she had never seen the Major and I fight before.

I stood still, waiting for him to lunge at me first.

I backflipped in the air when he was inches from me, grabbing his shoulder to take him with me. I sent him flying toward the ground and landed gracefully beside him.

"Always doing the predictable Major." I tisked at him laughing.

He growled before yanking me down next to him. Before he had a chance to get on top of me, I pushed on my elbows to jump onto him. I straddled his hips and held his arms above his head with both of mine.

"Wow..." I taunted at him. Nuzzling my nose in his neck, "In all my years I never imagined that when I'd reconnect with my mate he'd be so, sedated. Once upon a time...you'd always be the one on top." I sneered at him.

His eyes flashed and I knew I had him.

"My sweet and dangerous mate, it seems as if you have grown weaker." I continued to taunt him brushing my lips down his chest.

"You are about to enter a very dangerous game with me princess, do not test me," He warned through his clenched jaw, he was eerily still. I knew anything I did would push him over the edge at this point, which was fine with me. I wanted my Major back.

"Is that a threat baby, or a promise?" And with that he swiftly kicked me off of him. I landed with a hard thud, yards away from where he now stalked towards me.

Hello Major...

**Bree Pov**

This

Is

Insane

I'm a total war geek, I've dreamt of this.

God of War vs. Goddess of War.

People would die just to witness this, or at least I would.

The Cullens had no idea what they were getting themselves into, I don't even think they could grasp what was happening right in front of them.

"How could mates fight like this with each other?" Carlisle asked in astonishment.

"Normal mates couldn't but once you've seen what these two have, been through what they have or fought to save each other like they have."

_There's no such thing as normal for them. _

They trained together in the wars. Before they even accepted being each other's mate they literally tore each other apart.

I wish I would have been there to see it. Only Peter and Charlotte are aware of the greater details of the old wars and I knew very little based on the bits and pieces Bella has told me.

They were going at it like monsters right now, to the naked eye it looked like they were deliberately trying to hurt each other, but I could easily see that neither of them were using their maximum capabilities on the other, their hits were lacking all the strength they each possessed.

"How are they able to be so fluid in their movements? It's like one predicts the others move. I've never seen anything like it." Muscle man asked.

"When fighting, it's all about split second decisions to keep the others on their toes. Every move your opponent makes you have to be hyper aware of." I answered his question, not speaking directly to him. I was still mesmerized by the fight taking place.

"Will we be able to move like that?"

"No, you are all "established vampires", so to speak. You weren't born into this world having to defend yourself immediately, the feeling to do so now won't resonate in your system as it has in ours." Peter answered his question in utter boredom as he watched Jasper and Bella. I wondered how much of this he was used to seeing.

"Going back to the split second decisions that Bree had talked about is why we want those of you with powers to learn to fight without them. Especially because their mental, it won't do anything but slow you down trying to decipher what's going to happen next based on your ability to see the future or read your opponent's minds." Charlotte said looking at Edward and Alice.

When we heard a scream we all turned our attention back to Jasper and Bella.

Jasper had Bella by the neck and was pumping venom into her shoulder, Holy shit!

"You've learned not to tempt me a long time ago, my love. Will I have to make this an everyday thing?" Jasper sneered at her.

"No Major." Bella replied glaring at him. She was rubbing soothing circles with her fingers where he had bitten her on the shoulder.

If you knew her well enough you could tell she wasn't the least bit sorry and that she had _let _him bite her. There was that malicious smirk on her lips that told me she had gotten exactly what she wanted.


End file.
